feelings from my heart
by akira-chan1626
Summary: Brick esta desesperado por lograr una cita con Berseck, sus hermanos no lo apoyan,un dia encuantras 3 gatitas las cuales los meteran en sucesos extraños y diveertido/-QUE RAYOS LES PASO!-grita el pelirrojo/-m..me estoy...enamorando de mi.../-JODER EN QUE LIO NOS METIMOS!- lo se mal summary u.u denle una oportunidad
1. nos conocemos

Hola mundo! Eh vuelto a la vida :D, ok no, pero si vengo con un fanfict (al fin mi primer fanfict qwq) esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace mucho pero no sabía si publicarla o no, pero me decidí por hacerlo así que empecemos…

\- / - / - / - / -

-OH RAYOS!...de nuevo no consigo una cita con Berseck-decía esto un chico de no más de 15 años, de buen físico, unos ojos particularmente rojos, al igual que su vestimenta y cabellos de un anaranjado brillante, que tenía por nombre Brick, era el mayor de sus hermanos y el más inteligente y astuto, se sentía frustrado ya que era la sexta vez que invitaba a salir a Berseck ,la chica más popular de la escuela, era una de las más hermosas, pues tenía su cabello igualmente anaranjado que no pasaba de su hombro, acompañado de unos bellos ojos color fuxia, y era poseedora de una hermosa figura, que lucía con todo tipo de vestimentas caras razón por la cual era la chica más bella del instituto.

-vamos Brick no es para tanto además sabes que Berseck, siendo tan popular y presumida, jamás te aceptara-decía esto un chico de cabellos rubios como el oro, poseedor de unos ojos color azul marino que vestía ropas del mismo color, de nombre boomer, era el menor de sus hermanos y el más tierno y dulce.

-deberías dejar de pensar en doña "me parto un uña y hay llego mi fin", y concentrarte en los exámenes de la próxima semana, porque necesito a quien copiarle si no, no pasare este semestre y no me graduare, no me convertiré en un gran jugador y mi vida estará arruinada!-decía esto un chico de cabellos negros como la noche, ojos color esmeralda al igual que su vestimenta, que tenía por nombre Butch, mientras sujetaba a su hermano del cuello y lo miraba dramáticamente, este chico era el del medio y el más impulsivo de los 3 hermanos.

El pelirrojo se soltó del agarre de su hermano y con voz soñadora comenzó a decir-No entienden que Berseck para mi es el cielo y la tierra, el ángel y la diosa, la...-

-sí, si no tienes que recordárnoslo, estoy empezando a olvidar cuantas veces eh oído ese discurso- decía el rubio interrumpiendo el discurso de su hermano mayor.

-creo que fueron una veces-esta vez era el pelinegro quien hablaba.

-no, no juraría que han sido más de 10-

-no enserio te digo que han sid ve…AUCH!-Butch se sobaba la cabeza, lugar donde recibió un golpe de Brick el cual los fulminaba a ambos con la mirada.

-miren, podre estar enamorado pero aun soy el líder de nosotros 3!- Brick estaba molesto, pues sus hermanos no comprendían lo que según él era amor por la pelirroja de ojos fuxias.

De pronto escucharon unos ruidos extraños detrás de unos botes de basura, lo cual los hizo ponerse alertas, pero gracias a la curiosidad, decidieron acercasen para saber de qué se trataba, y para su sorpresa, resultaron ser 3 gatitas de tamaño mediano, la que se veía era la mayor, tenía el pelaje de color rojo y sus ojos de un muy raro e inusual color rosa, se veía que era tranquila y calmada, la mediana era una gata color azabache de ojos verde esmeralda, desde lejos se podía decir que era la más impulsiva y juguetona de las 3, y por último, estaba la que parecía la menor, que tenía el pelaje de un rubio brillante, acompañado de unos ojos color azul cielo, de lejos se veía que era la más tierna y dulce de las 3 chicos quedaron encantados con las gatita, lo suficiente para acercarse tomar una cada uno, Brick tomo a la pelirroja y le puso de nombre bombón, la cual al principio impuso un poco de resistencia pero caricia tras caricia, prefirió dejarse mimar por el que sería su nuevo amo, Butch trato de tomar la gata azabache, asignándole de nombre bellota, la cual aún se oponía a las caricias de su nuevo amo, y por ultimo boomer decidió tomar a la rubia dándole por nombre burbuja, la cual desde un principio se dejó mimar por su nuevo amo. Los 3 hermanos, se llevaron a las gatitas a su casa, dando inicio a un montón de aventuras alocadas y cómicas que vivirían en el futuro, a causa de esa 3 dulces pero juguetonas gatitas.

\- / - / - / - / -

Y aquí concluye este capítulo, que les pareció? Por favor déjenme reviews para saber que les gusto este primer capítulo y saber que desean que lo continúe, así que nos leemos luego ; 3


	2. quisiera ser humana

**HOLA! Eh vuelto! Owo, lo se merezco la misma muerte por no haberlo subido antes pero tuve serios percances (la primera vez que la escribí se me borro, luego falta de inspiración etc, etc.) así que les tendré compasión y empezare de una buena vez la historia (ya sé que no leerán esto porque yo no lo hago :'V)…**

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

Los chicos llegaron a un famoso y distinguido conjunto residencial, en el cual se destacaban lujosos apartamentos de los cuales, el más grande, pertenecía al padre de los 3 hermanos.

Al entrar, se veía un hermoso conjunto de muebles de cuero propiamente diseñados para adornar y dar a lucir el bello color crema de las paredes, las cuales eran iluminadas por un hermoso candelabro de cristal, nada más verlo daba una impresión de clase y sofisticación, que le resultaba un poco agobiante a los chicos, que nada más entrar, dejaron ver una cara de repulsión al lugar-que había sido previamente decorado por su madre, ya que ellos tenían otros gustos- cada uno contemplo por un momento su nuevo hogar-llevaban poco de uno o dos meses viviendo allí- y se dirigieron, cada uno, a su respectivo cuarto, con sus respectivas gatitas.

Cada uno tenía una idea diferente para su nueva compañera…

**-/-/-/- CUARTO DE BRICK -/-/-/-**

-Ya sé que hare contigo!- exclamo alegre el oji-sangre-te regalare a Berseck, y ella en segundos quedara perdidamente enamorada de mí, pues, hasta donde tengo entendido a las chicas les gusta mucho las cosas lindas y adorables como tú- decía muy alegre el pelirrojo, sin saber que sus palabras herían el corazón de la pequeña oji-rosa que lo observaba y escuchaba atentamente.

**-/-/-/- POV. BOMBON -/-/-/-**

Seré solo un regalo?...un regalo para la chica que amas…si tan solo…si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siente mi corazón, y lo que ha sentido desde esa vez que me salvaste, tal vez tu no lo recuerdes, pero eso es algo que yo jamás olvidaría, ambos éramos muy pequeños cuando llegaste y me rescataste de esos perros rabiosos que me acorralaban por haberles robado un pequeño trozo de carne pues mis hermanas y yo teníamos hambre, y no tuvimos más opción que robar, pero desde ese día, te adentraste en mi corazón y hay te quedaste para no salir jamás, recuerdo que de vez en cuando te seguía tratando de llamar tu atención, pero jamás lo logre hasta hoy, pero solo para que de pronto me digas que seré un regalo?...no quiero!, no puede ser así!...desearía…desearía tanto…poder ser humana…

**-/-/-/- FIN POV. BOMBON -/-/-/-**

-Bombon!- escucho que el joven pelirojo la llamaba, así que algo desanimada lo observo, pero cuando lo hizo, puedo observar algo que derritió su herido corazón, y es que ver al chico que amas sosteniendo un bello listón con tu nombre escrito en escarcha en él, era algo que enamoraría aún más, y la pequeña bombon no era una excepción, así que alegre se dirigió al chico, que al instante adorno su cuello con ese listón mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía-te vez preciosa Bombon-dejando así una sonrojada pero feliz gatita, que lo miraba con un deje de esperanza en sus ojos.

**-/-/-/- CUARTO DE BUTCH -/-/-/-**

El joven azabache sonreía con sorna mientras observaba a la gatita oji-verde, la cual también sonreía, al poder predecir la idea que pasaba por la mente de su amo, el cual no tardo en tomar un gran auto a control remoto y subir en el a la gata, quien se encontraba más que feliz al saber que a pesar de que su amo era un completo idiota, la entendía de una u otra manera, pero ella en el fondo su corazón, sabía que había otra razón, otra razón que nació el día en el que lo vio montando un skate en el parque, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo.

-eh? Hola preciosa!- nada más escuchar esa exclamación, la oji-verde dejo sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a su amo- oh claro que nos podemos ver linda!, siempre estaré dispuesto para ti!-quien sería esa desdichada?!, se preguntó con ira la azabache, pero luego se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, y empezó a negar pues sus verdaderos sentimientos empezaron a salir, y eso no debía pasar, hasta que por su mente paso el pensamiento de su verdadero deseo-quisiera ser humana…-

-Bellota!- al escuchar el llamado de su amo, no tuvo más opción que resignarse ante él, y así al llegar, lo vio sosteniendo una pequeña gorra color verde, esa imagen, esa insignificante imagen, puso su corazón a latir a mil por hora, pero trato de ignorarlo, aunque de nuevo ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente-quisiera ser humana-

**-/-/-/- CUARTO DE BOOMER -/-/-/-**

El rubio estaba más que feliz de tener a esa pequeña gatita hay junto a él, desde que habían entrado a su cuarto, no había hecho más que buscar algo con que adornar el cuello de la oji-azul-me pregunto qué será lo mejor para identificarte como mía-la pequeña burbuja no puedo hacer más que sonrojarse y exclamar un simple "nya" , pues el simple hecho de que el oji-azul le dijera que era suya, hacia su dulce y pequeño corazón acelerarse, ella muy bien sabia la razón, esa razón que tenía años de haber descubierto, pero sabía que estaba mal, ¿Qué dirían sus hermanas?, además, dudaba mucho que el llegara a enamorarse de ella, pues estaba segura que solo la veía como su mascota y ya, no había ningún otro sentimiento aparte del de una amistad de dueño a mascota, aunque era solo para el rubio, porque ella estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, pero lo mejor era tratar de olvidar y aceptarlo como su amigo, aunque le sabía que le sería imposible.

-Eh burbuja!-miro a su amo el cual sostenía en sus manos dos pequeñas coletas azules con unas figuras en forma de burbuja, de nuevo su corazón se aceleró-burbuja ven, creo que ya encontré algo que podría identificarte como mi gatita- se sentía tan feliz, pero aun así de una u otra manera se sentía triste pues jamás podría estar con el amor de su vida-si tan solo pudiera ser humana…- y así con ese pensamiento se dejó poner ambas coletas en sus dos orejitas, dándole un aspecto más tierno del que ya tenía- te vez muy linda burbuja!-ella sonrió al menos, era linda para su amo, así que sintiéndose algo cansada paso entre las piernas de su amo en un acto cariñoso y se hecho en la cama del chico, con el mismo pensamiento de sus hermanas.

-**Quisiera ser humana…-**

**Continuara…**

**Al fin!, alégrense! Eh terminado el segundo cap ( milagro de kamisama! :3 ) así que espero que les haya gustado y bueno tengan paciencia para el siguiente cap TuT **

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO! **


	3. soy un regalo

HOLA!...Ya sé que algunas quieren asesinarme, torturarme y kamisama sabrá que otras cosas más TTuTT así que dejare la crueldad y seguiré pero antes que nada les aviso que de hoy en adelante responderé sus reviews a través de los caps de los fics que suba, sin más que siga la historia!...

-/-/-/-/-/-

Las chicas al despertar se vieron en su nuevo hogar, así que con una mirada llena de curiosidad decidieron observarlo con detalle, ninguna podía creer que realmente ese lugar era de ellas ahora pues siempre pensaron que era imposible que alguien quisiera conservar a tres gatitas sucias y abandonadas a su suerte, pero decidieron eliminar ese pensamiento de sus mentes para así dedicarse a contemplar su casa, la que sería su vida o al menos la de dos de ellas.

-Momo-chan! Kaoru! Ohayo nya!- saludo la oji-celeste sonriente a sus dos hermanas mayores.

-Ohayo y "burbuja", recuerda que ahora mi nombre es bombón – decía bastante sería la mayor pues, a pesar de que sabía que su nombre realmente era momoko, apreciaba demasiado el que le había dado su amo.

-momo, enserio?, tu sabes que realmente eres momoko, MO-MO-KO, por qué tanta decisión en que tu nombre sea el que te puso el pelirrojo ese?- hablo la castaña algo irritada y confundida, pues su hermana siempre había sido la que más defendía su forma de llamarse.

-yo…etto… yo…yo…yo solo opino que deberíamos a... aceptar quienes somos ahora- hablo nerviosa la pelirroja- y tu deberías llamarlos con más respeto, ahora ellos son nuestros dueños, se dice brick, no pelirrojo, "bellota"-

-soy Kaoru, y puede que sean nuestros amos pero siguen siendo unos idiotas- señalo el pasillo hacia una de los cuartos, en el cual se observaba perfectamente la pelea entre 2 de los 3 hermanos por un pedazo de pan.

-dame ese maldito pan Boomer, yo soy el mayor de nosotros así que ese pan es mío!- grito el pelirrojo mientras jalaba el cabello de su hermano menor el cual abrazaba el pequeño pan como si fuera el tesoro más preciado del mundo- maldita sea brick suéltame además sé que fuiste tú quien se comió todo lo que acababa de comprar, merezco al menos este!-dijo enojado el pobre rubio que sentía que sus cabellos serian arrancados de su cabeza en cualquier instante- pero yo no…!- pero el pelirrojo fue interrumpido por el sonido de una pequeña bolsa siendo movida una y otra vez, ambos hermanos miraron en dirección al sonido, encontrando a el hermano de en medio sosteniendo la bolsa de mini panes y con la boca llena de algunos otros, el oji-sangre y el rubio lo miraron fulminantes. El castaño al notar una furiosa mirada sobre si, solo pudo girar y mirar el molesto rostro de sus hermanos- oh…ustedes querían?- pregunto inocentemente el mediano, a lo cual lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un golpe de parte de sus otros hermanos y así, empezó otra pelea salvaje y algo tonta por una pequeña bolsa de panes.

Las 3 gatitas tenían un rostro al estilo "WTF?!", enserio sus amos eran unos completos idiotas- lo ves momo…son idiotas!- recalco la castaña de nuevo con un rostro demasiado irritado.

-Bien bien lo acepto son idiotas pero aun así…- la pequeña oji-rosa fue interrumpida por la voz de su amo.

-Bombón Ven que ya es hora de irnos!- llamo el pelirrojo mientras salía victorioso de la pequeña pelea. La pequeña gatita solo pudo maullar levemente antes de comenzar a caminar cabizbaja en dirección al oji-sangre.

-eh? A donde irán momo-chan?- pregunto curiosa la dulce rubia

-bu...Bueno y...yo…- pero de nuevo fue interrumpida, pero esta vez por la voz de un golpeado y quejumbroso peli-negro.

-a donde piensas ir Brick?- dijo el oji-verde mientras se tocaba las partes dolidas de su cuerpo.

-hoy es el cumpleaños de Berseck- respondió simplemente, mientras terminaba de arreglase para ver a su "ángel" como el mismo solía llamar a la pelirroja de ojos fuxias.

-y para que piensas llevar a bombón?- esta vez hablo el rubio mientras revisaba que ninguno de sus pobres cabellos hubieran sido robados de su cabeza.

-voy a regalársela a Berseck, después de todo son un poco parecidas-dijo secamente el pelirrojo mientras buscaba la caja de regalos que había comprado para entregarle la pequeña gatita a la oji-fuxia.

-por favor no insultes tan horriblemente a la pobre bombón-dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono mientras señalaban dramáticamente a la misma que no había hecho más que observar esa escena un poco dolida pero divertida por lo último dicho por los chicos.

-agh! Donde deje esa bendita caja! –grito el oji-sangre ya bastante irritado, y así se fue siendo seguido por sus hermanos que no hacían más que bombardearlo con preguntas relacionas al pequeña bombón, dejando sola a las 3 gatas de las cuales dos aun no salían del shock por la noticia recibida.

-¡COMO QUE TE OBSEQUIARA?!- grito o bueno aulló la gata de pelaje castaño mientras observaba con terror y preocupación a su hermana mayor.

-no maúlles tan fuerte Kaoru-reprendió la menor de las tres hermanas mientras miraba molesta pero con dejes de preocupación a su hermana oji-esmeralda.

-gomen…pero aun así…no puedo creer que te valla a regalar momo- mirando preocupada a la mayor, esta se había mantenido callada desde que el pelirrojo había dado la noticia, realmente le dolía saber que tendría que separarse de ellas para ir a vivir con la que era la chica de ensueño de brick…de su gran amor, pero aun así no podía negarse así que se esforzó en poner una pequeña sonrisa y con una mirada llena de ternura y calidez les dijo-lo sé pero no se puede hacer nada así que quiero que ambas se cuiden, protéjanse una a la otra no importa que pase siempre tratare de venir a verlas-después se dirigió hacia su amo pues como él había dicho ya era hora de su partida.

Habían llegado a una hermosa mansión, de la cual se percibía una fuerte música propia de la gran fiesta organizada especialmente para el cumpleaños de la anfitriona de la misma.

-bueno bombón hemos llegado- dijo alegre el pelirrojo mientras entregaba su invitación y se dirigía al interior de la mansión.

Había muchos jóvenes, hijos de poderosas familias, que habían asistido a la fiesta de una de las 3 hijas de los dueños de una de las empresas más afamadas e importantes mundialmente, el oji-sangre buscaba con la mirada a la anfitriona de la misma, pues no la había logrado localizar desde que llego.

-/-POV. BOMBON-/-

Vi a brick bastante desesperado por encontrar a alguien, lo más probable es que sea la chica que será mi nueva dueña, siento mi corazón contraerse en sí mismo, duele, duele mucho pero debo aceptar las cosas como son…ella es humana y yo…yo soy un animal, una mascota lista para servir a su amo…La música dejo de sonar y las luces ahora solo iluminan las escaleras por qué?.

-ahora viene nuestra hermosa cumpleañera…señoras y señores…Berseck!- hablo una bella rubia de mirada azul marino, de piel un poco pálida, curvas perfectas, pechos algo pequeños y largas piernas que eran acompañadas por unas botas negras con cadenas azul eléctrico, más un vestido bastante revelador a mi gusto, la falda era un poco más debajo de los muslos y aunque tenía un rostro muy lindo, no sé por qué lo cubría con tanto maquillaje, oh! Ahora que lo noto, sus ojos, sus ojos no sé pero, me resultan familiares, tiene la mirada de…de… de una gata…oh por favor en que rayos estoy pensando, aunque sus ojos aun me dan curiosidad.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos (de nuevo) por la llegada de una hermosa y salvaje pelinegra de ojos de un verde oscuro y al igual que la rubia, tenía esa mirada felina que aún me intriga, un mechón de cabello cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo, tenía una esbelta y trabajada figura que lucía con un short y una camisa de mezclilla bastante reveladores sumado a unas largas botas que llegaban hasta la mitad de la rodilla, esta apuntaba en dirección a la cima de las escaleras, y hay la vi, esa era el amor platónico de brick…-Berseck- maúlle levemente mirando levemente hacia donde se encontraba una bellísima joven de cabellos naranjas que le llegaban hasta el hombro y eran adornados con varias cintas que caían con gracia en forma de hondas, tenía una increíble figura excepto por un detalle que me causo algo de gracia y es que para la decepción de la chica seguramente, era plana, sus hermanas tenían un poco, pero ella era completamente plana, dejando de lado eso, era muy hermosa, su figura era simplemente perfecta y estaba acompañada por un vestido color rosa eléctrico con la parte delantera bastante corta y la trasera un poco más debajo de los talones, pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fueron sus ojos, eran fuxias un poco parecidos a los míos, pero eso no era lo que me intrigaba, lo que me intrigaba era ese toque felino y gatuno que tenían al igual que los de las otras dos chicas, de repente la imagen de cierta gata oji-fuxia que solía molestarme cuando era más pequeña llego a mi mente, no, no podía ser ella o sí?, los gatos no se pueden volver humanos… o…si?

-/-END POV. BOMBON-/-

La pequeña gatita estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto el momento en que el oji-sangre se dirigía en dirección a la pelirroja que también caminaba hacia él.

-eh berseck! Feliz cumpleaños-saludo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo mientras miraba fijamente a la chica que también sonreía al verlo y se acercaba al mismo contoneando sus caderas con sensualidad llamando la atención de todos los chicos.

-hola brick, gracias por venir- sonrió de una manera hipnotizante mientras abrazaba al pobre chico que no había podido moverse gracias a los encantos de la pelirroja.

-amm berseck, ten- dijo dándole a la pequeña oji-rosa que ya había despertado de su transe para ver dolida la escena de esos dos.

-aww una gatita…muchas gracias brick- dijo con un tono de dulzura tan falso que la pequeña pelirroja lo noto, pero el oji-sangre ni cuenta se dio pues estaba embelesado con la joven que tenía en frente-te aseguro que la cuidare muy bien…verdad momoko-chan?- dijo la oji-fuxia mientras sonreía con un deje macabro y siniestro, que hizo que los pelos de la pequeña se erizaran de terror, vio en dirección al chico y se dio cuenta que ya estaban a varios metros de él, así que lo más probable es que él no hubiera visto ni escuchado nada. Y a todo eso…como rayos esa chica sabía su nombre verdadero?!

Realmente tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso…

-/-/-/-/-/-

Y aquí concluye el cap de hoy yay! (lanzan confeti), espero que les haya gustado, y bueno como se habrán dado cuenta, el cap de hoy estuvo un poco más largo de lo normal, pero este es algo que ya tenía planeado para el siguiente, pero al fin me decidí de dejarlo en un solo cap.

Ahora les dejare la pregunta de hoy w (si de ahora en adelante dejare una pregunta para que ustedes respondan, obviamente la misma será relaciona con el cap del día)

La pregunta es: cual crees que sea la razón por la que berseck conozca a momoko? Y por qué?

Espero sus respuestas en los reviews ;3 y ahora lo prometido es deuda, responder los comentarios que me han dejado así que empecemos.

Iriii: OMG! lo sé! Son increíblemente tiernas! , Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic me hace muy feliz ver comentarios como el tuyo, además de que te admiro demasiado gracias por comentar!.

Nahisasuhias: muchas gracias y me esforzare en continuarlo.

Keili14: oh pordeos! Me hace muy feliz ver un comentario asi de parte tuya pues aunque no lo creas tus fics fueron los primeros que leí sobre las ppg y te admiro mucho por eso me alegra mucho que tu comentes mi historia.

Saviorfreedom: gracias y espero que mi historia te siga intrigando.

Pepo: como dije anteriormente, tratare de hacer lo posible por continuarlo.

violeta5006: te aseguro que habrá muchísimo más.

Nahisasuhias (cap #2): jeje gracias y aquí ya te tengo el siguiente cap espero lo disfrutes.

Guest: tranquila jeje con estés al pendiente de mi historia me basta, y pues quien sabe, tal vez se cumpla tal vez no.

Nadie importante: perdón! Lo se merezco la misma muerte! (na mejor no :v) créeme casi lloro cuando leí tu comentario y de una volé a hacer el cap 3 TTuTT tratare de subir los caps un poco más rápido.

Bueno y asi concluye el cap de hoy…

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!


	4. Humanizada

**¡HOLA! EH VUELTO MUNDO;-; LO SE TARDE MUCHO PERO ES Q LA IDEA AUN NO ME LLEGABA Y YO TABA TODA OCUPADA U.U PERDON! PERO AQUÍ SHA LES TRAIGO LA CUARTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA YAY! PERO ANTES DE COMENZAR LES INFORMO QUE COMO YA SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA LE CAMBIE EL NOMBRE AL FIC. YA CONCLUIDO ESTO LAS DEJO…**

-/-/-/-/-/-

La pequeña gatita despertó en un cuarto completamente oscuro, se sintió perdida hasta que los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior inundaron su mente como si de una visión se tratase; recordó con pesar el momento en el que brick, su amado pelirrojo, la entregaba a los brazos de aquella siniestra oji-fucsia, luego el hecho de que ella la haya llamado por su verdadero nombre, lo cual era bastante confuso,¡¿ cómo rayos esa chica sabía su nombre real?!, se suponía que los humanos no entendían el idioma gatuno ,además, apenas hasta esa noche se conocían ¿no?, entonces como era posible eso, no lo entendía en lo absoluto, pero ya después tendría lo suficiente tiempo para descubrir eso, ahora mismo debía tratar de averiguar el lugar en el cual se encontraba.

Empezó a analizar cada detalle, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una pequeña mesa de noche y la cama en donde había despertado momentos antes, además de eso no había nada más que se pudiera ver pues, estaba oscuro y el interruptor estaba lejos de su alcance, suspiro, realmente sería complicado todo esto, sentía que algo sucedería, algo malo, demasiado malo…

-momoko-chan- al cuarto entro la despampanante oji-fucsia sonriente y viéndola con un rostro de superioridad-¿te gusta tu habitación?, me esforcé mucho en decorarla para ti preciosa.- dijo con un gesto cínico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la gatita, causándole varios escalofríos por todo su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Berseck!-se escuchó el fuerte grito de una dulce voz al tiempo que la hermosa figura de una bellísima rubia hacía su aparición en el cuarto –el profesor dice que la maquina esta lista para hacer los experimentos.

-¡enseguida voy Brat!, no me molestes- dijo la pelirroja con un rostro irritado mientras veía a su hermana menor.

-como quieras, idiota-hablo la rubia mientras sacaba su lengua en un gesto infantil y salía del cuarto contoneando sus caderas logrando un hipnotizante ondeo en sus bucles que eran tan largos que llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

-ah que molestas son las hermanas menores, ¿verdad momoko-chan?- hablo con un tono dulce tan falso como un billete de $3, era el mismo tono que había usado la noche anterior para con brick. El solo hecho de recordar su nombre le dolía…realmente quisiera estar en sus brazos como ayer cuando la recogió de la calle, había sido el día más feliz y al mismo tiempo triste de su vida.

La dulce oji-rosa vio sus pensamientos interrumpidos cuando sintió que la estaban cargando, ¿a dónde rayos la llevaba?, ¿será que la pelirroja era buena y solo la había juzgado mal?, no, su actitud era algo que ya la identificaba con una mala persona, entonces, ¿Qué era?

-¡¿Berseck dónde estabas?!-grito con salvajismo la castaña mientras observaba a su hermana mayor descender por el largo camino de escaleras hasta el salón principal.

-ya Brute, solo estaba hablando un poco con nuestra pequeña invitada- hablo con indiferencia la oji-fucsia mientras pasaba de largo hacia un cuarto en el fondo de la biblioteca.

-jaja ¿ni si quiera la has metido en la máquina y ya la estas torturando?- rio la oji-verde mientras seguía a la mayor.

**POV. MOMOKO:**

Nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca, no veía nada fuera de lo normal así que se me hizo extraño la razón por la que me habían llevado allí, ¿a que se refería con torturar? ¿Cuál era esa máquina de la que tanto hablaban?, la duda estaba latente en mi mente hasta que escuche un extraño sonido, Berseck estaba moviendo determinados libros en forma de patrón como si fueran palancas y de pronto el estante se abrió formando un pequeño pasadizo oscuro.

-Berseck- dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que un extraño rayo nos escaneaba, ¿a dónde me llevaban?, cada paso que daba iba provocando que se encendieran varias bombillas y a medida que nos acercábamos se sentía un hedor pútrido venir del interior de ese lugar.

-¡ah hasta que al fin llegan!, ¿saben todo el rato que llevo aquí soportando ese asqueroso olor?- ironizo la rubia que estaba al final del pasillo mientras hacía ademan de bajar unas escaleras metálicas-el profesor dice que no está muy seguro de usarla, pues no sabe si ha dado en la pista que le faltaba para terminarla- narró mientras bajaba con pasos agraciados.

-Quiera o no esa máquina se usara hoy, ya tengo el sujeto de pruebas perfecto- hablo berseck mientras me levantaba mostrándome ante la menor.

-¿Cuándo piensas usar a las otras dos?, no me digas que quieres ser la única que tenga diversión- gruño la oji-verde mientras miraba con recelo a berseck.

-claro que no mi querida hermanita- jalo las mejillas de la mediana mientras hacia una extraña sonrisa siniestra-en cuanto esté listo el primer experimento, si funciona y no termina como los demás, pues traeremos a las otras-sonrió cínica mientras se acercaba a un extraño aparato en el cual había una camilla y a su lado había un hombre de unos 30 años de edad, que revisaba unos archivos una y otra vez. ¿A que se refería con los demás? Miré en varias direcciones cuando mi vista se fijó en una pila de cuerpos que estaba ubicada en el rincón del lugar, mi corazón se aceleró y mis ojos se dilataron, eran gatos muertos, sentí como el terror invadía mi cuerpo, ¡Dios!, habían unos sin cabeza, otros completamente abiertos, otros sin ojos o con alguna extremidad faltante e incluso habían algunos con mutaciones extrañas, me aterré, ¡¿eso hacia esa extraña máquina?!, pensaban probarlo conmigo, instintivamente empecé a maullar, a chillar y tratar de huir pero berseck me sostenía con firmeza y me dedicaba una mirada burlona y llena de satisfacción.

-que momo-chan, ¿tienes miedo?- se mordió el labio, seguramente tratando de evitar reírse de mí, a la par que sus hermana me veían con muecas llenas de burla, mire al hombre desesperada, pero este solo me dedicó una mirada de profunda convalecencia y clara lastima.

Me asuste aún más, ¿qué sería de mí?, ¿Qué sería de mis hermanas?, necesitaba salir de allí como fuera pero no encontraba escapatoria, sentí como me llevaban hasta la camilla y use todas mis fuerzas para tratar de escaparme pero no lo logre, su agarre era firme.

-tranquila momo, solo sentirás…mucho dolor-sonrió maliciosa mientras me aseguraba con unas correas a la camilla, empecé a maullar con más afán, por favor que alguien me sacara de allí, el hombre acerco una jeringa a mi pecho e inyecto un líquido, maúlle fuertemente, el dolor era espantoso, sentí como me quemaba el corazón y cada órgano de mi cuerpo, sentí que mis huesos se derretían convirtiéndose en líquido, mire a berseck y esta solo reía al igual que sus hermanas, dolía mucho, no podía más, mi mirada se nubló y solo pude dar un grito de dolor antes de quedar en la inconciencia.

Cuando desperté, me sentí desorientada, ¿qué había pasado?, tenía un dolor en mi cabeza y en mi cuerpo, así que lentamente abrí los ojos encontrándome con el rostro de berseck lleno de satisfacción al tiempo que el hombre nervioso anotaba algo en una libreta, ¿qué sucedía?, trate de tocarme la cabeza pero fue inútil, cierto que estaba amarrada, miré hacia abajo para tratar de soltarme pero lo que vi me dejo paralizada, tenía unas hermosas y largas piernas de humano, mi respiración se fue, miré lo que antes fueron mis patas delanteras y me encontraba en la misma situación, yo, momoko la gata, era humana.

-brute, brat, vayan por las otras dos- hablo berseck con voz firme al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por mi abdomen desnudo, haciendo que sintiera un fuerte escalofrió- El plan está casi completo…-dijo sonriendo para luego empezar a reírse como una verdadera maniaca.

¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?!

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

**¡Hola! Lo se el capitulo estuvo realmente corto pero es que no podía poner más de lo que deje pues lo que le seguía a esto preferí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo para hacerlo más interesante y que sea el que marque la historia. **

**Ahora shi! La pregunta u: **¿Cuál crees que es el plan de Berseck y sus hermanas?

**Ahora sus comentarios! Ouo**

**La contadora de elefantes:** gracias n.n y pues bueno no responderé a eso con un una negativa o una afirmación, ya que si lo digo hare spoiler y no quiero eso e.e

**Mal Maleficent: **gracias n.n

**Nogizaka Haruka: **o mi dios! Enserio gracias o me encanta como escribes TuT y ver un comentario así de tu parte no se es wow espero te siga gustando

**MxH: **waa me asustaste por un segundo pensé que no te había gustado TuT y si pobre bombon eso debe doler bastante :'C

**Momoko Him: **ya aquí esta ouo espero lo disfrutes

**I lov ppgxrrb: **ya mismo la termine quq por favor para de gritar

**AnimeGirl260: **claro aunque todos sabemos que lo pongas o no lo leen :'v

**Maniaca muajaja: **perdón! Mira aquí ta el capítulo QuQ

**Leofiction: **eso no es de dios mujer! Okay no XD

**ali-chan1234: **gracias! Y pues aunque no lo creas la idea de este fic se me ocurrió gracias a esa canción XD

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero les guste!**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


End file.
